


Their Interludes

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Capitalist Kings [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Parental Sam | Awesamdude, The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: Puffy comes to Sam with terrible news about the demise of Tommy and Tubbo after they went to fight Dream and didn't come back.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Capitalist Kings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Their Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick! I got this idea from "Lauren's Interlude" from Hamilton! Thought it was pretty fitting for an alternative ending to the Finale, hope you enjoy!

_ ‘I may not live to see our glory’  _

Puffy stood in front of Sam’s base, the mountain seemingly more intimidating this time around as it loomed over her as she hesitated to open the door. 

She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she knew that as Sam’s friend, she didn’t have a choice. Someone had to tell him about what happened, he deserved to know about what happened. It made no sense to try and prevent him from knowing the truth about what went down miles away from the mainland. 

The burden of telling Sam weighed down on her so heavily that her body shook. Her legs were trembling, as were her hands as she reached out and mined the dirt block so that the base door would open up. 

The clicks and whirls of the pistons went to work, lowering the stone door in jerky motions before it was in the ground, revealing the expansive hallway into Sam’s base. Puffy peered in, inhaling sharply, unsure if it was a good idea to enter or not. 

Sam was nowhere to be seen, the hallway empty, aside for some dogs that were tied up in the corner, Puffy knowing that none of them were Fran. The only noise came from the farms that lined the side of the giant hallway along and the beakers that held bubbling potions of different colors. 

She knew that she had a limited time before the door went back up again, so she needed to decide whether or not to take the final step inside the base. Though she felt like she was frozen in place, scenarios of what could happen if she told Sam running through her mind, she bravely stepped into the base, the door closing behind her just a mere seconds after she’d done so. 

She let out a loud breath, clutching the bandana close to her chest as she closed her eyes and stood in silence for a few minutes or so. She had to remind herself that what she was doing was the best thing she could do at the moment. Sam needed to know. Even so, there was no way of keeping it a secret from Sam any longer. 

Her fist tightened around the red bandana before she walked down the expansive hallway, chewing on the sides of her cheeks as she tried to hold her head up high. She refused to cry, blinking back tears as she walked. She knew she had to be the strong one in this scenario and besides, she’d already done her crying. Her heartwrenching sobbing when she was first informed on the news. 

Since Sam wasn’t in the main hallway, Puffy could only assume that the creeper hybrid was in his workshop. She remembered that he had mentioned wanting to build a bank weeks ago, so it was very likely that he was busy at work with blueprints in his workspace. 

Puffy headed right there, each step feeling heavier and heavier, her destination getting further and further; as if her mind was trying to play tricks on her and talk her out of seeing Sam. 

But she pushed through all of that and made it to Sam’s workshop door, standing in front of it with her fist suspended over the stone; hesitating to knock. 

She had no idea what would happen once Sam found out. She didn’t know what would become of her, what would become of him, what he would do if he decided to take action after she gave him the news. He was an unpredictable man, despite his outward demeanor of being a calm, responsible adult with a big heart. There was no telling how he would react. 

With a shaky breath, Puffy knocked on the stone, once...twice…

“Come in!” Piped the cheerful voice of Sam from the other end. 

She flinched, a wave of regret washing over her like the waves she was familiar with as a pirate at the sound of his bright voice. Frowning, she bit her tongue as she reluctantly pushed her feelings aside and pressed the button next to the door. 

Puffy stepped back, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as the door slid into the ground, allowing her to step inside Sam’s dimly lit, yet tidy, workshop. Still holding her head up high, she stepped inside, the door closing behind her. 

There was no turning back now. 

Looking around, Puffy had to squint to make out the faint outlines of objects in the workshop. Sam liked to work in the dark, Puffy found. She figured it was in his nature as part creeper to like the darkness; though she constantly would tell him that it couldn’t hurt to set up a torch or two whenever he worked to prevent mobs from spawning. Unfortunately, he never listened to her. She just hoped that he would now. 

Her eyes found the faint outline of Sam’s back facing her, the centaur man bent over the table, seemingly working on a blueprint as Puffy could hear the faint scratching of a pen on parchment. 

“S-sam,” she whispered, loud enough for him to pick up on in order to announce her presence to him. There was more she wanted to say, more that was supposed to follow, but her words stayed in her throat; unable to exit without shaky sobs. 

“Puffy?” Sam raised his head before turning around, his eyes meeting Puffy. For a second, he beamed, outstretching his arms in delight as he rose to his full height on all fours. “Puffy!” He greeted in delight, “What brings you here?” 

“I-” Puffy’s voice trembled, her vision blurring into a mix of bright lights from the few torches in the room to the black, colorless void from the darkness of the room. She inhaled shakily, her hand shaking as she brought up the red bandana close to her chest again. 

Immediately, Sam realized that something was wrong. His delighted expression quickly twisted into one of worry. “Puffy…?” he stammered in confusion, “What’s the matter? Is that-is that Tommy’s bandana?” he pointed at the red cloth wrapped around her trembling hand. 

_ ‘But I will gladly join the fight.’  _

Puffy’s mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to form the words she wanted to say to Sam. She gasped, slow tears falling down her cheeks. “I-I’m so sorry Sam…” she uttered, choking back on a sob, “I’m..so s-so so sorry.” 

“Puffy,” Sam’s voice was stern, yet there was an underlying fear in the tone. He knew that Puffy was one for pranks, but if this was what he thought she was trying to say was a prank, he was going to be very upset. Then again, he was terrified that what she was about to tell him wasn’t a prank, but a reality. 

“Puffy,” he repeated, his voice low and cautious, “what happened?” 

Earlier today, Tubbo and Tommy had set off to fight Dream. They had been left a message by the man himself that they were to meet him, just the two of them, or else Tommy’s discs would burn. 

Earlier today everyone who was friends with them had lined up to bid them farewell and good luck as they set off to put an end to the Disc Saga once and for all. Sam had been there, bearing gifts to help them in their endeavor, though he was confident that they would come back. They had to. 

“Puffy...they came back, right?” Sam asked, his voice now full of fear, “Tommy and Tubbo...They came back, right?” 

Sam refused to let the possibility of the two teens not returning cross his mind as he waited back at his base for the news of their return. Even though he knew what Dream was capable of, he had full faith in the two brothers, truly believing that they would be able to fight Dream and win. The idea of them losing their last life was highly likely, Sam didn’t want to think about it. 

When Puffy didn’t answer, looking at Sam with teary, wide eyes and a trembling body, Sam took several steps forward. 

“No, no, no,” he muttered, laughing nervously, “Puffy,” he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly, “Puffy,  _ tell _ me they came back. Puffy, tell me they’re  _ alive _ .” 

_ ‘And when our children tell our story’ _

Puffy looked up at Sam, voice breaking as she shook her head, “I-I’m sorry Sam...They’re gone.” 

Sam’s eyes widened and he let go of Puffy quickly, stumbling backward as he raised a hand to his head, gripping his hair as he shook his head, muttering, “No, no, no, no...That can’t be right. That isn’t right.” He looked over at Puffy, “You’re pranking me, right? This is a prank? Because if it is, it’s a sick joke, Puffy.” 

“No, Sam,” Puffy’s voice was quiet, her heartbreaking over the fact that Sam thought that she would stoop this low and pull a prank such as this. “I’m not, t-this isn’t a prank…Tommy and Tubbo are-”   
  
Sam put a hand up, “Don’t. Don’t say it, Puffy,” his voice was strained. He was trying not to cry. “Don’t say it Puffy.” He pleaded, his voice a whisper. 

Puffy took a step forward, shaking her head. “No, Sam, you need to hear,” she insisted, rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand, “you need to know what happened. 

Sam put his head in his hands. “Oh god...Oh  _ god _ ,” he muttered quietly, his entire body trembling. 

“They went up against Dream, only Tommy came back.” Puffy started, summoning all the courage and strength she had left in her to tell Sam the story without breaking down in the middle of it. 

“Dream came back, he came back with a grief-stricken Tommy, boasting about how he-how he-” she struggled, choking on her words, “-how he slaughtered Tubbo in front of Tommy. How he took Tubbo’s last life.” 

She continued on, shaking and trembling, her legs threatening to give way underneath her. “He told us that and took Tommy to the prison. He said he was going to lock him up and keep him there until Tommy...until Tommy loses it or until he dies.” 

_ ‘They’ll tell the story of tonight.’  _

Sam looked up at Puffy, his face a mix of horror, shock, and grief. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He couldn’t comprehend how someone could murder a teenager in cold blood in front of his own brother, his own best friend. He didn’t understand how one could do that and brag. How one could get away with something like that and then turn around and continue to torture and traumatize another teenager further to the point of insanity or death. 

He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He couldn’t ask about Tubbo. About the teenager he spent ages around, trying to drain the ocean, developing a brotherly relationship with. He couldn’t bear to ask about him. Only quiet cries came from him as his skin hissed and burned, warning him that if Sam wasn’t careful if Sam didn’t control his emotions, he’d be in trouble. 

But Sam didn’t want to be careful. He wanted to do something with this, starting with killing Dream. 

He summoned his trident, it appearing in his hand, making Puffy’s eyes widen in alarm. Green smoke hissed out of his gas mask as his eye glowed a blood-red, despite the tears streaming down his face. 

“Where’s Dream?” He demanded, his voice dark. 

“Sam, you can’t do anything about it!” Puffy cried, holding a hand up as Sam walked forward, stopping him in place. 

“Yes, I can!” He insisted voice raised, “I can by killing Dream!” 

“Sam!” Puffy shouted, “Listen to me! You can’t go after Dream! You don’t think he knows that you’d come after him? You don’t think he’s prepared for someone to attack him after he told everyone about what he’d done?” 

“I don’t care, Puffy! I’m going to kill him!” Sam tried to walk past her, but she got in the way again, blocking him from exiting the door. She did so even when she was nearly half of Sam’s size, standing her ground with her arms outstretched, refusing to let Sam pass. 

“Sam, he’s going to kill you,” She explained, blinking back tears, “he knew you’d come for him so he told us to let you know that if you tried  _ anything _ he’d kill Tommy and then kill you.” 

‘Tomorrow there’ll be more of us’

“Sam,” Puffy’s voice was desperate and full of grief, “ _ please _ , I-I can’t lose anyone else…” 

The despair in her voice and grief on her face seemed to be enough for Sam to back off, the trident disappearing back into his inventory, and the glow from his eyes dimming down a bit as silent tears continued to fall. 

“Okay…” he nodded, his voice quiet, “I won’t try anything.” 

Yet, he thought. The gears in his mind were already turning, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. How he was going to manage to save Tommy from the prison without getting the both of them killed. Even if he could only manage to save Tommy, he would do it. He’d give anything, Fran, his own lives,  _ anything _ , to save Tommy from the horrors he knew that would await in Pandora’s Vault. Especially when Dream was the Warden. 

Puffy, surprised but grateful that Sam backed down, sighed in relief. The idea that Sam might try something later came to her mind. Knowing her friend, it was obvious that he was already trying to think of ways to break Tommy out without either of them getting killed. But at least, for now, he wasn’t going in all of a sudden with barely a plan to fix things. Even if things could still somehow be fixed. 

“Sam, you have to promise me that you won’t try anything,” Puffy spoke up, her voice serious as she stepped forward, looking up at her friend with a frown. “Promise me that you won’t try anything until you know for sure no one is going to die in the end.” 

Sam looked back at her, his expression unreadable, especially in the dark. “Okay…” he muttered with a nod, “I promise….”

This prompted a small smile from Puffy, though it faded as she sighed shakily. She stepped forward, reaching out to take Sam’s hand in hers, handing him the red bandana. 

Sam watched her sadly, new tears forming when she handed him the bandana. He had no idea how Puffy got her hands on it, but he was grateful for it all the same; silently vowing that he would one day return it to the owner. 

Puffy squeezed his hand in reassurance before she drew her hand back, leaving the bandana in Sam’s hand. 

She knew it was a silly question, but she asked it anyway, wanting to hear how Sam would answer. 

If she needed to stay, if she needed to be there to support and help her friend, she would. She knew how much Tubbo and Tommy meant to Sam. How much he adored and cared for them and how much they also looked up to him as a stable adult figure. Of course, events such as this would wreck him. Puffy understood completely that if Sam needed her company, she’d give it to him.

With a shaky breath, Puffy looked at Sam with a frown. 

“Sam, will you be alright?” 

The creeper centaur didn’t ask right away. He was staring down at the bandana in his hand, his thumb rubbing slowly across it as tears fell from his face onto the blood-stained cloth. He had heard her though, despite her quiet, shaky voice, he heard her loud and clear.

“Yeah,” he muttered slowly, “I just have so much work to do.” 


End file.
